


在山魔王的宫殿里-3

by Sika



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sika/pseuds/Sika
Summary: translate from In the Hall of The Mountain King ch-3





	在山魔王的宫殿里-3

In the Hall of The Mountain King  
/在山魔王的宫殿里/

第三章

本章作者没有梗概

正文：

吃过了早饭，卓戈带韦赛里斯去营地的另一头去‘为接下来的旅程做些准备’。

卓戈紧紧地扣着韦赛里斯的左手腕，带着他穿过树林，往一顶由脏油布做成的大帐篷走去时，韦赛里斯感觉到了不适。不是因为吃多了蜂蜜，他确实享受卓戈在吃早饭时对他的殷勤，以一种奇怪的方式，不过他不能否认他从中汲取到了快乐。

当卓戈舔着韦赛里斯的耳廓，呢喃低语着建议韦赛里斯跪下来，在众目睽睽下为卓戈做点口活时，韦赛里斯抬头直视着卓戈的眼睛，斩钉截铁地说道：“我不会这样做的，大人。”而那时卓戈大笑着，却没有坚持要求他——虽然韦赛里斯以为卓戈会坚持——只是低喃着：“你说得对，美人儿，你的嘴巴初次承欢可是个值得珍惜的时刻。”韦赛里斯咬着唇藏起一丝呜咽，他有些遗憾，他应该答应在那群吉卜赛人面前被卓戈为所欲为的——他的阴茎为这个下流而羞耻的念头而湿哒哒的。

“大人。”当他们钻进帐篷时，韦赛里斯开口了：“我必须问问您对我们的情况有什么打算，鉴于我们并没有在上帝面前缔结婚约，也恐怕永远不会……”

“噢，美人儿。”卓戈打断了他，转身抓住他另一只手腕，他把他拉得那样近，近得彼此的腹部几乎能相贴。透进帐篷的光朦胧，地上满是苔藓和灰尘，韦赛里斯能感觉到卓戈的粗长正紧紧贴着他的小腹：“美人儿，你说得对。”卓戈说：“我跟你说我们俩结婚了其实不怎么准确，昨晚是我单方面宣布我娶了你。尽管如此，它依旧有效，如果我没有践行诺言那对我来说将是极大的耻辱。”

“但你不能……”韦赛里斯辩驳：“任何情况下男人都不可以和男人结婚，更别说我都没答应你。”

“够了，美人儿。”卓戈凑近了韦赛里斯的脸，后者不自觉地盯着他的唇，它们那样大、却那样柔软。这男人的一切都很大，但他的嘴唇是巨大的，甜美又迷人——卓戈凑得更近了，他吻着韦赛里斯，后者觉得自己仿若灵肉分离。在卓戈的唇舌下，韦赛里斯是面团，是陶土，任其摆布。他的身体什么也不是，又什么都可以是，他活了起来，他在闪耀。这是他有生以来未曾尝过的滋味，仿若他沉睡多年，而卓戈绵柔的亲吻是唤醒他的良方。

“美人儿，现在……”卓戈放过了他，开口：“你要做好旅行的准备。”

韦赛里斯颤抖着：“准备什么，大人？您在说什么？”

卓戈又扣着韦赛里斯的手腕，比之前扣得还紧——就像在警告韦赛里斯不要妄图挣脱他的手。韦赛里斯小心翼翼地抬眼看向卓戈的脸：“大人？”

“你试过逃跑，美人儿，你得明白，如果你跑了，对我们俩来说都是件可怕的事。”

在韦赛里斯能回应他之前，卓戈就拽着他的手腕，穿过帐篷，来到另一顶帐篷，它的门口通向森林，四量大的敞篷马车就停在那儿。帐篷里，几个吉卜赛人正在把各种各样的生活用物搬上马车，韦赛里斯一眼就看见了笼子。

虽然它更像一口大木箱，由纤细的树枝和编织用的细绳做成，但韦赛里斯立刻就明白了它的用途。

如果韦赛里斯抱膝坐着，它能够容纳他，但如果是别的姿势的话，它还不够大。韦赛里斯颤抖着呼出一口浊气，从他看到那顶大概是为他准备的笼子时，他的双腿就止不住发着抖。他艰难的吞咽着，那块恐惧还没能从他的喉咙消失，他又咽了口唾沫：“大人。”他说，声音沙哑而绝望：“大人，您不会想——”

卓戈拽着他，止住了他的话头，用另一只手抓住他另一只手腕，把韦赛里斯紧紧地拉到自己身上。这次韦赛里斯的背贴着卓戈的胸膛，后者在他耳边喷着鼻息：“我必须这样做，美人儿。”他低语着。他很坚决，就像他确实要这样做。

卓戈的阴茎贴着韦赛里斯的后背——它紧贴着他的马裤——韦赛里斯的衣服隔绝了他们直接的肉体相触：“我希望我不必这样做，小王子，但你知道你并不可信。如果你表现得乖一些，或许我会答应让你跟在我的马后面，脖子上简单的套上一条绳索以示我的所有权。但现在，说实话，你必须被锁在笼子里。你必须接受这个惩罚，就像你该做的，否则我就得让你挨顿鞭子。”

韦赛里斯喘着粗气，他的衣服并不能掩盖他那湿哒哒的勃起的阴茎轻拍自己的小腹：“求您，别，不要笼子……别这样对我，求您别这样。”他语无伦次，几乎快哭了。想到要承受这种羞辱，他觉得肠子都快被搅碎了。

那些搬运工转过身来看向他们，韦赛里斯看到哈戈就在其中。

“小家伙有麻烦了，大人。”他喊着，舌头舔了舔唇。他在盯着韦赛里斯，盯着他起了反应的身体，用淫荡的目光贪婪地把韦赛里斯从身体到红通通的脸颊都视奸了一遍。哈戈看上去就像他要跑过来从卓戈怀里抢走韦赛里斯，把他丢到地板上操一顿。韦赛里斯把头靠在卓戈肩上，闭上了眼睛。

“你要明白什么是我的，你不能染指，哈戈。”卓戈说，他的声音低沉，甚于他对韦赛里斯用的任何语气——甚至是惩罚时。但他很快换了语气：“来吧，拉卡洛。”

听到这个名字，另一个人抬起头来。是一个年轻的高个儿男人，他有一头乌黑的卷发，赤裸着胸膛，穿着和卓戈一样的棕色皮马裤：“大人？”

“打开笼子，拉卡洛。现在，过来，亲爱的小王子。我不想听到你那张甜蜜的小嘴里出现任何否定我的话，是时候让你呆到你的新家了。”

韦赛里斯只能勉强地说了一句：“大人，求您……”就被卓戈提了起来，卓戈粗鲁地把他扛上肩头，他被弄得喘不过气来。拉卡洛打开了笼子，卓戈大步走到它前面，把韦赛里斯放在里面，拉卡洛又拿了几根绳子，把它关紧。

卓戈转过身去，韦赛里斯仍试图改变他的心意：“大人，求您——”

卓戈转身蹲了下来，透过扎紧的木条看着韦赛里斯：“美人儿。”他说：“现在别在我面前演戏了，而且，别碰你的老二，我知道被这么对待会让你兴奋，但是那是我的，你明白吗？你的快乐现在是我的，宝贝儿。”他舔了舔上唇，韦赛里斯硬得可耻的阴茎在被关进笼子的整个过程中都在颤动着，湿哒哒地贴着他自己的肚子：“我很高兴你喜欢这样，美人儿。今晚我要你的时候应该把你绑在床上吗，让你求着我碰你？”

韦赛里斯抬起下巴，转过头去。

 

※

他们把油布丢到笼子上，盖住了笼子，一下的震动是他被抬上了马车，后来的颠簸应该是他们出发了。但最后他的头痛了起来，他睡着了。

他断续地做着梦，梦见丹妮莉丝和维斯特洛大宅，他知道他必须回去。

颠簸停止时他醒了。这该是晚上，他既口渴，浑身又疼，他等了很久都没人来接他。终于当油布被拽下时，他眨了眨眼，发现自己在一个点着蜡烛的红色小帐篷里。

两个女人看着他，她们都有着长长的黑发和相似的脸，她们该是姐妹，都穿着短短的皮裙和几乎不能遮住胸脯的宽松上衫。她们中的一个手里拿着一把刀，割断了笼子的细绳。一开始上路时，韦赛里斯试图解开那根绳子，但只能让他的手指被磨出血来。

“坦格利安先生。”第一个女人开口。听到自己的名字从一个野蛮人口中出现，韦赛里斯很吃惊：“我叫蜜拉·佛花，这是我亲爱的妹妹塞拉。我们是卓戈伯爵的仆人，他是多拉克的王，是整个英格兰南部大陆的至高巫师。”她微微低头，她妹妹也一样：“我们将为你准备好一切。”

韦赛里斯点点头，他的喉咙干得发疼：“有水吗？我想喝一些水。”

蜜拉笑了：“亲爱的先生，不止是水。我们是来帮你沐浴的，会有充足的水为您备好，加上玫瑰和紫罗兰，还有最好的精油，干净的衣服和所有你想要的东西。你是我们王的配偶，我们理应照顾好你。”

“很好，那么——”韦赛里斯说着站起了身，借着蜜拉的手爬出了笼子：“请吧。”

在红色的帐篷里，两个女人给韦赛里斯端来一壶水，韦赛里斯灌了许多。她们用温水和清甜的精油为韦赛里斯沐浴，掬水为他洗头，为他梳头，为他穿上一件红色的丝绸长袍，然后将他领到床上。

这是一张真正的，而非由脏兮兮的污泥和稻草铺成的床。床架上挂着常青藤花环，床上撒着玫瑰花瓣。她们让他躺下，在他还没反应过来时，她们把他的手腕绑在了头顶的床柱上，用更多粗糙的绳子将他束缚起来。

“等等！”他试图挣脱，但太迟了：“我不要被绑着。”

“抱歉先生。”蜜拉开口，而塞拉绕到另一边，用同样的方式捆着他的脚踝：“我只能照王的吩咐做事，他要求我们把你绑起来，他说你会高兴的。”

“我并不！”韦赛里斯尖刻地反驳，挣了挣他的手腕却发现那些绳子绑的很紧。

站在床尾的塞拉抬起了头，她的表情比她姐姐的要甜美些，她脸红了：“他……”她的声音有一丝调皮：“他很渴望来见你，先生，我想你不会等太久的。”

“这不是重点——”韦赛里斯的声音变得干巴巴的，他看到了蜜拉拿着的东西：“不。”

他的语调和适才的高傲截然不同：“不，求你。”

蜜拉摇摇头，她拿着一条长长的、棕色的布条：“我们都必须按王的意愿行事，先生。”

当蜜拉把布条系在韦赛里斯眼睛上时，他虚弱地辩驳：“可他不是我的王。”

 

※

他不知道等了多久，但当一个人走进来时，等待结束了。

“卓戈？”他开口，他有点畏惧黑暗，眼盲即脆弱。他能肯定那是卓戈，因为他身上散发着浓浓的汗味，阴沉而压抑，光是那股味道就能让韦赛里斯的老二颤抖。

重量压到床上，有人给了他一个绵长的深吻。韦赛里斯呻吟着，当它要离开时追寻着它，他挣着能擦伤他手腕的绳子：“求你……”他轻咽着，想要再多的吻。

卓戈终于开口了，他的声音缓慢而低沉：“喜欢这些绳子吗，美人儿？”

韦赛里斯感觉到一只大掌游走在他左腕的绳子上。

“不。”他说，他很坚定，声音却轻如耳语：“不。松开我，让我摸摸你。”  
“真的？”卓戈说着，结实的手紧攥着韦赛里斯发硬的阴茎。他已经兴奋了这么久，他的屁股几乎不能保持不动：“可你的老二硬得像铁一样，美人儿，你确定你真的不喜欢被绑着？一个人找到新乐子可不是一件怪事。”他把手伸到韦赛里斯双腿间，粗大的手指擦了一下穴口。韦赛里斯闷哼了一声：“这种欲望里可能藏着某种力量，我的确喜欢看到你……像这样无助。”

“不要。”韦赛里斯蹭着枕头，他被这样对待，被迫侍奉一个男人，甚至被迫从中汲取欢愉，这已经够糟了，还得忍受这种疯狂又背德的欲望。太过分了，真的太、太过分了。

“啊，美人儿。”卓戈的手游走在他的身体之上，一会儿爱抚着他的穴口，一会儿又轻戳进去，一会儿又掐着他的乳尖：“当你对你说的‘不喜欢的事’如此气愤，又……像个娼妓一样扭着屁股时，我可爱极了你那美丽的表情，我觉得你的抗议很迷人。”他伸出一条腿，跨在韦赛里斯身上，韦赛里斯低吟着抱怨遮住他眼睛的布条。他扭着头，但卓戈却扣着他，捧着他的脸颊慢慢地亲着他。

等他结束这个吻，他俩都气喘吁吁。

他开口了：“美人儿，告诉我，你还讨厌我做什么，撸你白嫩的老二？”他的手指找到了湿哒哒的，硬邦邦的阴茎，不过只是轻轻挠了挠。韦赛里斯被刺激得发颤：“堵住你粉嫩嫩的小嘴？我可能会用一块脏布来做这个事，啊，或许用我的东西，我成天拿来裹着我老二的布怎么样？我把它塞进你嘴里，让你含着它被我干。啊，亲爱的小王子，你还讨厌什么呢？”

“你的老二。”韦赛里斯呜咽。

卓戈低下头，舔了舔韦赛里斯颤抖的唇：“哟，美人儿，那么你讨厌我的老二做什么呢？”

“让它堵着我的嘴。”韦赛里斯的声音藏在一阵放浪的呢喃里，那些话不由自主地蹦出来，渴望被人听见：“把它深深塞进我的喉咙里，让我窒息。大人，我想为了它而窒息，我想哭得喘不过气来。继续绑着我，不要满足我，绑着我的手强迫我跪着，遮住我的眼睛让我盲目无助。”

在韦赛里斯开口时，卓戈又握住了他的老二，韦赛里斯觉得自己有那么一会儿或许会疯了：“大人，求您了，捂住我的鼻子，捏着我的鼻子让我不能呼吸，然后你操我的嘴，我的喉咙，我的一切。然后你射出来，把你的精液射到我脸上，射得到处都是。不要让我擦干它们，就让它们盖着我，让它们在我身上自然风干，让我觉得自己的皮肤因它们而紧绷。噢，大人，不！请不要停下来，继续摸我。”

“慢慢来，美人儿，慢慢来。我们还有一整晚的时间呢。”卓戈松开手，轻松地逗着他。

“大人，求您了大人，求您。”韦赛里斯的屁股像野兽一样扭着，拼命想加大摩擦的力度，却什么都没得到，只有卓戈那黏答答的，松开的拳头。

“告诉我，美人儿，你还讨厌什么？”

“啊，噢，对了。”韦赛里斯屈从于他的调戏：“然后……我被你的精液弄得湿哒哒的，然后，你带我出去，依旧让我无助地被绑着。我的脸被你弄脏了，大人，我的老二硬得让我羞耻，你带着我，给他们看看，告诉他们你是我的主人。”

“美人儿，你不会喜欢那样的。”卓戈说着，松开了韦赛里斯的老二，轻吻了一下他的下巴。

“是的大人。”韦赛里斯说：“我讨厌那样。”


End file.
